Caught in a Bad Romance
by BemnalTheFallen
Summary: Ivory is a young Unicorn stallion who just turned twenty, he heads to Ponyville to study Earth magic and gets a job at Sweet Apple Achres where he meets a young adult Applebloom. AB's life has become monotonous, lonely, and dull since the crusading days ended, can Ivory spice up her life with some steamy romance? Or will he completely bomb his shots at love?
1. First Impression

Caught in a Bad Romance

Ivory is a young Unicorn stallion who just turned twenty, he heads to Ponyville to study Earth magic and gets a job at Sweet Apple Achres where he meets a young adult Applebloom. AB's life has become monotonous, lonely, and dull since the crusading days ended, can Ivory spice up her life with some steamy romance? Or will he completely bomb his shots at love?

*********************************WARNING*********************************

angst.

drama.

Delicious cloppy goodness.

minor violence.

***********************************WARNING***********************************

Chapter 1, First impressions

*goooood morning Canterlot! It is 7 AM and a beuatiful 70 degrees F. Outside. Here's Hooves and Roses with Paradise City.*

Ivory mumbled as he rolled over in his bed and looked at his alarm clock. Imediately his sleepy demeanor was replaced with panick "CRAAAAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

*_Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and fillies are pretty! Oh won't you pleeeaaase take me hooome_*

Ivory stumbled out of bed and landed flat on his face as he got entangled within his bedsheets. After some expert stupidity, he somehow managed to free himself and sprint into the bathroom.

Whipping on the shower he sped through cleaning himself which was rather uncharacteristic of him and his family members but he didn't have much time; the hot water felt good against his snow white coat and platinum mane.

Using an asortment of shampoos and conditioners, he managed to get his mane to its standard sleek silky shine and texture and hopped out of the bathroom; he used a nifty spell to dry himself off almost instantly and brushed his long mane until it was set in a style quite similar to the famous Octavia's. In the mirror he saw his feminine features with a marish maw that stood in contrast to most stallion's more pronounced jaws, his icy blue eyes were still showing a bit of panic as he rushed out of the bathroom and tripped in the hallway over his own hooves.

*_take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the fillies are pretty, oh won't you pleeaase take me hooome!_*

His rump stuck up in the air adorning his cutie mark showcasing a shimering silver tongue as per his special talent of valiant verbosity.

When Ivory got to the mane foyer of his mother's house, he whipped up some oatmeal for breakfast, some may have been a bit ashamed to still be living with their parents but hey... free rent.

*_ya I'm a hard case that's tough to beat, your charity case buy me something to eat I'll pay you at another tiiime, wait until the end of the line!_*

After stuffing his face, he grabbed his packed suitcases and charged out of his mother's luxurious house, "BYE MOM!"

"By honey, say hello to your cousines for me!" his mother's voice called out from within the house as he gallopped down the street.

*_treat it like another criiiime, everypony's doing their time. Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the fillies are pretty oh won't you please take me hoooome ya ya!_*

Ivory nearly crashed into seven different ponies on the way to the station but at last made it to the building, "oh thank Celestia." Ivory felt like fainting.

*_take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the fillies are pretty, take! Me! Hoooome!*_

Rushing forward, Ivory crashed into a pony and knocked his stuff over, "Hey watch it!" the pony yelled angrilly.

"Sir I appologize, that was entirely my fault." Ivory said calmly and sincerely before helping the pony up.

"ya well... just watch where you're going next time..." the pony mumbled out, Ivory's words seeming to melt his frustration and annoyance away.

Ivory hopped onto the train and rested on one of the beds "PHEW! Made it..."

The white stallion looked over and saw a radio, with his telekinesis he flipped it on.

*_take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and the fillies are pretty! Oh won't you please take me hoooooooooooooooome? YAAAA!_*

The ride to Ponyville was long but not entirely unpleasant, there was a lot of scenery that flew by the windows which Ivory hadn't really seen before having grown up in the posh upper class of Canterlot.

*_soooo faaaaar awaaaay! so faaaaaaarr awaaaaay! so faaaaarr awaaaaay!_*

Ivory pulled out his note book from one of his saddle packs and flipped through its pages, "O.K. so. I managed not to oversleep... too much... I got on the right train... hopefully... and once I get to Ponyville I'll meet up with my cousines where I'll be staying for the time being. K... Let's see Ponyville has... an apple farm... a library... my cousine's boutique... oooooh a spa! And a market... An animal care center on a cottage land... a resturant/bakery... and achre upon achre of rich fertile farming land!" Ivory squeed, ever since he was little he'd been studying magic.

He had quite an aptitude for it as well. But he could never quite study, let alone master, Earth Magic. Mostly because there wasn't a lot of untouched land in Canterlot to work with; ofcourse he'd had a three hour long argument with his overprotective mother about leaving to Ponyville but eventually he'd won the debate on the grounds that he would stay with his cousines Rarity and Sweetie Belle. As his mother said, "I won't allow my precious colt to be housed with dirt ponies and their disgusting vegabond houses." Ivory rolled his eyes and kept quiet at that part.

He didn't know why most of his familly was so racist, probably because they were descended from the first Unicorn rulers that came to Equestria. The three tribes may have gotten along for economical purposes but they still kept prejiduces hidden under the carpet.

'No wonder Rarity left...' Ivory thought to himself.

Looking out the window, he saw that Ponyville was starting to come into view.

*_take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and fillies are pretty! Oh won't you please take me hooom?! take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and fillies are pretty! Oh won't you please take me hooom?! take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and fillies are pretty! Oh won't you please take me hooom?!_*

"now arriving in Ponyville." The intercom spoke throughout the train.

Ivory collected all his things into his saddle pack and suit cases.

*_I wanna go! I wanna know! Oh won't you please take me hoooome!_*

Stepping out into the open country air, Ivory nearly gagged on the smell of manuer in the air. After coughing for a bit, he recovered, "gotta *cough* love that country air..."

*_I wana see! How could it be! TAKE ME DOWN TO THE PARADISE CITY WHERE THE GRASS IS GREEN AND THE FILLIES ARE PRETTY! OH WON'T YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME!take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and fillies are pretty! Oh won't you please take me hooom?! Take me Down! Lead me round, oh won't you please take me home!_*

Ivory sifted through the crowd.

*_oh won't you pleeeeeeaassee take me hoooooooooooommmmmeee!_*

After muscling his way (rather unseccessfully against Earth Ponies) through the crowd, he found his cousines waiting for him.

"Sweetie Belle! Rarity!" he ran up and hugged them both.

"Hey Ivory!" Sweetie cried as she patted him on the back.

"Oh it's so good to see you darling!" Rarity nuzzled him.

"Oh my gosh, I have sooooooooo much to tell you!" Sweetie exclaimed as she hopped up and down. Ivory took note that she got her cutie mark, a michrophone surrounded by musical notes.

"You got you're cutie mark!" Ivory exclaimed.

"I know! Isn't it awesome?!" she showcased her flank, "I got it when I got roped into helping the school with making a new anthem and the ideas just started flowing, I've been writing music and singing ever since! I've even got a music contract!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Holy crap that's freaking awesome!" the silver maned stallion bounced and flailed his legs for a bit before landing.

"I know!" the two ponies giggled and talked for a bit while Rarity smiled.

"Oh that reminds me! Did you know that Vanilla Sanguine's living in Ponyville now?" Sweetie remarked.

"What?! Sis is here?" Ivory asked with some disbelief, one day she just up and left at the drop of a hat without so much as a 'see ya l8tr' note.

"Ya," Sweetie replied, "she opened up her own alchemy shop called Vanilla Mix."

Ivory facehoofed, "ya that defenitely sounds like the kind of corny name she'd come up with..."

"well you wanna go see her?" Sweetie offered.

"Heck ya I do! I've got a piece of my mind I want to give her... freaking up and dissappear like that..." Ivory grumbled to himself.

"I wish she could 'up and dissappear again..." Rarity quiped.

"Oh come on, she's not _that_ bad..." Ivory remarked.

Rarity deadpaned. "... O.K. she is that bad, but she's still familly!"

Rarity sighed, "I suppose you're right, but she is simply _deplorable_! Never have I met such a perverted egotistical and manipulative vegabond in my life! Except for perhaps Rainbow Dash..." she finished looking off into the distance.

Ivory nodded, "I'll have to meet this Rainbow Dash if she's can truly match Vanilla as you claim. And that's a very sketchy assumption mind you." he added.

"Oh indeed, I know perfectly well what I say and I stand by it wholheatedly." Rarity replied.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, 'greeaaat, now they're gonna start talking fancy on me...' she thought to herself.

XXXXX

The door to Vanilla Mix swung open hitting the greeting bell as it did so.

Vanilla Sanguine sat behind the counter, she had a snow white coat as almost every member of Rarity's familly tended to have. Her mane was a firey red and stiled in nobel curls hanging down around her head and neck with a large black bow in the back of her mane. Her eyes were a flourescent crimson that almost seemed to glow with their own light, they lacked almost any differentiation betwen crimson iris and red pupil. On her flank was a cutie mark of a test tube pouring a green liquid into a mideavil potion phial.

Vanilla looked up to see her brother entering the store "OTO-NEE CHAN!" she shouted before diving over the counter and glombing her younger brother to the ground.

"OOF! Ugh, get off me you big oaf!" It was true, Vanilla was rather large for a female and was also a lot more muscular too, which came off as odd since she was infact a Unicorn.

"Oh my gosh I'm sooooo happy to see you squirt!" she mussed his mane with her hoof.

"Ack! Vaaaaniillllaaaaaa!" Ivory whined.

Vanilla laughed and took mercy on her little brother.

"O.K. O.K..." she got off of him which allowed the stallion to stand up and begin fixing his platinum mane back into its elegant style with his telekinesis.

"Oh! There's somepony I wan't you to meet." she trotted over to a grey Pegasus with extropic amber eyes and put a hoof around her, "this is my marefriend Derpy Hooves." She introduced, "Derpy, this is my brother Ivory."

"Hello Ivory." Derpy greeted pleasantly in an airy simple voice.

"Pleased to meet you!" Ivory responded as he shook her hoof.

"Wow I never thought you'd be one to settle down." Ivory said to his sister with a smirk.

"Hardy har Har." Vanilla rolled her eyes.

After some catching up, Ivory left with Rarity and Sweetie Belle to their shared home at the Boutique.

"Oh, my mom says hi by the way." Ivory recalled as they entered the housing.

"Well that's nice." Rarity drawled out, she didn't particularly like any of the older generation members of her family with their prejiduce views on non Unicorns.

"So what now?" Ivory asked as he bumbped the door closed with his rump, his silky straight tail swinging slightly with the motion.

"Well you can have the guest room upstairs next to Sweetie's and from there I suppose you should look for some work."

"Right!" Ivory pulled out his map of Ponyville as well as a news paper he'd purchased earlier on their way to Rarity's, "so I was thinking of working at Sweet Apple Achres, it says here that they're looking for a farmhoof."

Rarity frowned, "um, no offense dearie... but I really don't think you're cut out for manual labor... non of us are as a matter of fact." she gestured to herself and Sweetie.

Ivory frowned, "oh come on it can't be _that_ bad. Besides, I came here to study Earth magic so what better way to start than by working on a farm?"

"Yes but Ivory," she trotted over and placed a hoof on his shoulder, "your a high born just like me and Sweetie, we aren't... accustomed to intesnse physical effort or the grimy workplace of a farm." Rarity attempted to reason.

Ivory looked away in defiance, "I've made up my mind and that's the end of it."

Rarity rolled her eyes, every member of her familly could be so stubborn sometimes... even herself.

"Ugh, very well if that's how you're going to be..." Rarity trailed off as she left the room.

"Well I for one think it's a great idea." Sweetie called out with jubilee.

"Thanks Sweetie." Ivory said sincerely with a warm smile.

"But be ready to get your flank kicked, the Apple familly doesn't mess around when it comes to farming." Sweetie Belle warned.

Ivory nodded, "right. Thanks for the warning... Oh hey, did Rarity ever find her prince charming?"

Sweetie Belle snickered, "you might say that... more like 'princess' charming though."

Ivory's eyes bulged, "WHAT?! I didn't know Rarity swung that way!"

Sweetie rolled her eyes, "oh please, everypony in our disfunctional family is bisexual, even you and me."

Ivory nodded, Sweetie did have a point there.

"So who's the lucky mare?" Ivory inquired.

"Applejack, she owns the Apple orchard actually." Sweetie answered.

"No foalin? Huh... what about you? Anypony manage to pin you down?" Ivory asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well buck you too, yes as a matter of fact, I'm dating a beautiful free spirited Pegasus." Sweetie answered with all due dignatity, "her name's Scootaloo."

"Heh, that's a funny name." Ivory criticized.

"Don't let her catch you saying that." Sweetie warned, "what about you? Still dating what's his face?"

Ivory chewed on his lip thoughtfully, "no... actually him and I broke up a while ago... then I got together with this one mare but that only lasted a few months... And then there w-"

"Geeze! You sure get around!" Sweetie exclaimed.

Ivory rubbed the back of his neck, "heh, what can I say? I'm popular... I guess I just make ponies feel comfortable and relaxed around me... but then things kinda... derail after a while... Either I'm too clingy and I chase them away, or I'm too distant and they think I don't love them anymore, it's kinda tragic really..." he said looking melancholy.

Sweetie stopped her snoring.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Ivory said with a glare.

Sweetie stuck her tongue out at him.

After two hours of unpacking and settling in, Ivory looked around at his temporary home; white walls with purple edged inbetween the ceiling and walls, sleek ceiling of ivory wood and a floor of marble.

Ivory let out a wistle, "Rarity sure is doing well for herself..."

The bed was absolute heaven, he hopped onto its plush comfiness, "aaaaahhhhh... it's just like mine..." rolling around in the silky sheets for five minutes, he nearly forgot that he was supposed to get a job.

Hopping out of bed, he straightened up the sheets and left the building.

XXXXX

Vanilla finishd closing up shop as Derpy waited for her outside, the two nuzzled one another.

"Hey uh... wanna stay with me tonight?" Vanilla asked with hope in her eyes.

"Vanilla... you know I can't, I have to look after Dinky..." Derpy said sadly.

Vanilla's spirit fell, "r-right, how silly of me... a-anyway I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Actually I'm getting flying lessons from Dash tomorrow so I can't, sorry." Derpy replied.

"O-oh... well that's O.K. um, good night then!" she gave Derpy a kiss and waved her off.

Heading to her own home, Vanilla sighed. Other than the occasional quicky in the back of her shop during lunch time, she really never got to spend a lot of intimate moments with Derpy alone. Derpy was always busy in the mornings and Vanilla was always busy during the nights... It was just the way life was...

"And ofcourse during the nights her filly gets all of her attention to herself..." Vanilla stopped in her tracks and blinked, "that's a horrible thing to say!" she yelled at herself. Shaking her head furiously, she gallopped home.

'I just wish we could be closer... this is so frustrating...'

XXXXX

Sweetie Belle heard a few taps on her window which garnered her attention, opening said window, she looked out to see Scootaloo just as another rock came up and nailed her in the face, "ow!" she fell back into her room.

"Oh crap! Sorry babe!" Scootaloo called out.

Sweetie rubbed her sore face and poked her head back out the window, "you know there's this wonderful invention called KNOCKING!" she yelled down to the orange Pegasus.

Scootaloo rubbed a hoof behind her neck with an innocent smile, "ya heh heh uh, sorry 'bout that... I was trying to be romantic." she said bashfully.

Sweetie looked heavenward and shook her head with a groan, "ugh, what is it Scoots?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I was just wondering if we could hang out tomorrow." The pegasus asked with big adorable eyes.

"Scoots I have a gig tomorrow, you know this... I've told you this... many times infact... like I don't know, just this morning? And again at lunch too." Sweetie said with a stern voice.

"Welllll what about the next day."

"Still doing the gig."

"The day after that?"

"Still doing the gig."

"What? For three whole days?"

"Once again, I told you about this TWICE! In the same day no less! Ugh, you never listen to me!" Sweetie complained before slamming the window shut. Scootaloo looked dejected but wasn't about to give up. Sweetie Belle began to trot away only to hear another tap on the window from a pebble.

Sweetie threw the window open, "You know I'm gonna start throwing those back at you! And I've got gravity on my side!"

Scootaloo didn't give an inch, "You're not doing anything right now are you?"

Sweetie Belle blinked, "... damn her and her loopholes..." she mumbled before shutting the window again and stomping downstairs. "And Ivory thinks _he's_ clingly? Ha!"

Sweetie threw the entrance to the boutique open and marched up to Scootaloo, "alright I'm here!" she nearly shouted in Scoot's face, "so what'd you want?"

"I just wanted to see you..." Scootaloo said, her voice beginning to loose some of its confidence.

Sweetie deadpaned and pointed a hoof up at her window, "you saw me up there didn't you?"

Scootaloo nodded, "but you look so much more pretty up close."

Sweetie wanted to facehoof, 'oh you and your cheesiness, if it wasn't so adorable I'd hit you for it...' she thought to herself.

"Look Scoots, you saw me earlier today, you were practically glued to me all morning AND you made me engage in feeding eachother forkfulls of lunch AND you gave me a very noticeable hickey that I had to cover up with makeup!" she pointed to her neck with a hoof.

Scootaloo frowned, "well I'm sorry for loving you so much..."

"Oh buck you and your guilt trip!" Sweetie snapped.

Scootaloo winced, "I'm sorry babe... I don't know how to not make you angry... I love you..."

Sweetie pinched the bridge of her nose with her hoof and cloosed her eyes with a deep breath followed by a sigh. "you know what? It's alright, forget about it, it's in the past." she said with an exausted voice.

Scootaloo slunked.

Sweetie nuzzled her, "I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated from work..." she said exasperatedly as she rested her head against Scootaloo's

"...You haven't had to work in five days..." Scootaloo mumbled.

Sweetie didn't respond... "... I gotta go help Rarity with her dresses..." Sweetie pulled away from Scootaloo without another word and entered the boutique leaving a depressed Scootaloo in her wake.

XXXXX

Ivory finally made his way to the apple orchard, it was one heck of a trek.

"Geeze! This town is bigger than I thought it was..." he thought aloud looking around at the colorful old style housings with thatch covered roofs, the town reminded him of a few midle ages video games he'd played. Everything looked so primitive to his eyes, having grown up in the cement and cobblestone streets of Canterlot with their finely tiled rooves and brick housings with insulation and magically powered technology.

"How does anypony live like this?" he pondered as he made his way up the dirt path to the farm, once there he saw an orange mare bucking an apple tree.

"Hello there!" Ivory greeted cheerfully.

Applejack stopped her bucking and greeted the stallion, "well hello thar, what can Ah do for ya?"

Ivory blinked for a bit, 'wow, redneck accent...' shaking his head, his smile returned, "Hello, my name is Ivory pleased to meet you." he held out a hoof which Applejack shook, "Applejack." she sent in kind. AJ took not of the white Unicorn's posh accent, and the way he perfectly ununciated his words reminded her an awful lot of Rarity.

"I'm new in town and I saw that you had a job opening?" Ivory asked pleasantly.

Applejack stared at him like he'd grown another head, "... um... no offense but Ah don't think yall'll do too well workin' on this here farm... 'r any farm fer that matter."

Ivory's eye twitched slightly at the faux insult but kept his demeanor, "I'm a hard worker I assure you."

Applejack seemed to think it over for a bit, "well... alright, come by tomorrah at 'bout 11 'O clock and mah sis will see ifn' you got what it takes tah work apple buckin'." she decided.

"Excellent!" Ivory beamed. As he turned to leave, AJ stopped up, "well hold on thar a minute... ya look mighty familliar... do Ah know yall from somewhere?" she inquired.

"Well I'm Rarity and Sweetie Belle's cousin, I arrived just today and actually I'm staing with them for the time being." Ivory answered.

AJ smiled, "thought yall looked mighty recognizable. Well, do yall mind passin' along a message to yer cousin Rarity fer meh?" she requested.

"Not at all." Ivory said with a smile.

"Ah won't be able tah make our uh... social gatherin' tomorrah... too busy with the farm an' all..." AJ said a bit awkwardly.

Ivory tilted his head, he sensed there was a lot more to this story but figured it wasn't his business so he shrugged, "alright, consider it done."

AJ nodded, "thank ya kindly."

XXXXX

Ivory stepped in the door and was nearly trampled by Sweetie who stomped past him, "woah! Where's the fire?"

"BUCK YOU!" Sweetie turned and shouted in his face before turning back and continuing her sulk.

"Yipes... the hay crawled up her plot?" Ivory quirked a brow. Shrugging, Ivory made his way to Rarity's work station.

"Hey Rarity." he greeted.

"Oh hello Ivory, did you get the job at the farm?" Rarity asked.

Ivory nodded in affirmation, "yep! Well sort of... Applejack said her sister is going to 'see if yall got what it takes' quote unquote. So I guess I better not dissapoint." he answered.

Rarity chuckled, "oh I'm sure you'll be alright, Applejack's sister is an angel, actually I think you two will really get along." she said with a hint in her voice.

"I detected that change in tone Rarity, what are you getting at?" Ivory leaned in playfully with an interogative face.

Rarity smirked deviously, "oh you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out." she went back to stitching a dress wilst humming.

"Great, now I won't be able to sleep because I'll be wondering what you meant by that..." He shook his head with a sigh, "oh ya, by the way, Applejack wanted me to pass along a message to you." Ivory remembered.

Rarity's heart did an annoyingly hard pound for a split second, "do tell."

"Hmm, she said she won't be able to make your 'social gathering' tomorrow because she'll be too busy on the farm." Ivory punctuated with air quotations using his hooves.

*RRRRRIIIIIPPP!*

"Rarity your dress!" Ivory exclaimed, Rarity sat holding her torn dress looking dead ahead with an expressionless face and a twitching eye. "...that... is the third... time... this month..."

Ivory blinked, "am I missing something here?"

Rarity didn't answer him, rather, she got up and headed upstiars followed by the sound of her door slamming shut. Hard.

"O.K. I'm definitely missing something here..." Ivory decided.

Sweetie sat next to him, "Rarity keeps asking Applejack out on dates and doesn't give her the chance of refusing 'cause well... you know how hard it can be to say no to Rarity..."

"uhuh."

"Well anyway... Since AJ can't say no, she always tries to weasile her way out of it somehow..." Sweetie looked down sadly, "oh and sorry about spazing out on you, it had nothing to do with you I'm just pissed at my marefriend..."

"Does everypony have relationship issues around here?" Ivory asked with furrowed brows.

Sweetie gave a weak laugh, "ya pretty much..."

"Well... why does AJ keep worming her way out of a relationship anyway?" Ivory inquired.

Sweetie chewed on her lip, "... she's afraid at how others will look at her if they find out she's a fillyfooler... and that REALLY pisses Rarity off. She feels like AJ's ashamed of their relationship."

Ivory frowned, "wow, that sucks..."

"yep..." Sweetie responded absentmindedly.

The two sat there for a long time before Sweetie Belle went to bed, Ivory ate some dinner, and Rarity finally stopped screeming obsenities into her pillow.

Within an hour, everypony was in bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be as they say: a new day.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: so if you haven't caught on yet, this story won't focus _just_ on Ivory's relationship but also on Sweetie's, Rarity's, and Vanilla's.

Yes Vanilla Sanguine is a huge refference to Mailmare and the Stalker, congradulations if you figured that out.

Review if you liked and see you next time.

_Bemnal the Fallen_


	2. A New Day, Hopefully

***Disclaimer***

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic nor to I have any aphiliations to it, its producers or its benifactors. I do not make any money from this. This is a fan made story existing purely for entertainment.

***Disclaimer***

Chapter two, A New Day, Hopefully

Ivory yawned as his eyes peeked open. Rolling to his right, he saw an alarm clock, 9:14 A.M.

"Huh... not bad" Ivory thought in a somewhat shocked expression as he began clambering out of bed; rather proud he was of himself having awoken so early without an alarm.

Which reminded him that he probably should indeed set such an alarm in the future. Shaking his head of the slight annoyance, he slipped out of bed and made the sheets. Morning life was much less hectec without the immediate panick of being late (thank goodness) and thusly he was able to go through his ordinary morning routine.

Heading into the bathroom he came accross a somewhat usual sight, two other ponies in the bathroom fighting over space and materials; back when his sister was still living with him and his mom, oh yes Ivory had found himself in this situation quite often.

Despite being male, Ivory still held the same maticulous care and obssession over his appearance as every other member of his family and as such, the old familiar scene of three ponies fighting over the bathroom insued.

Ivory was taking a shower while Rarity was doling up her mane and Sweetie Belle hogged the make up to prepare fore her music show. Even through the hot water, Ivory could still hear the clicking of make up boxes and kits opening and closing or being placed on the marble sink. It was oddly theraputic and comforting as it reminded him of his mother and sister hurrying to prepare for the day yet to come.

And a new day it was... a new day indeed.

Once Rarity had finished with her own mane, Ivory snatched hold of the shampoos and conditioners of which there was a good dozen and fixed his own long silvery mane into its sleek soft shine before exiting the tub and drying off.

Since Sweetie Belle took the oportunity to snag the hair curler, Ivory was left with sitting there brushing the crest of his mane letting his bangs hang over his eyes until his cousin was finished.

At last he got a hold of the device and curled his bangs into their usual position before being last to leave the bathroom.

Next was breakfast followed by everypony brushing their teeth at the same time while bumping eachother out of the way of the mirror. And then it was time for everypony to head off to their own appointments. Sweetie Belle hugged her sister and cousin before heading off to her music appointment and Rarity hugged Ivory goodby before switching her closed sign to open. Ivory himself began his trek to Sweet Apple Achres.

Ivory tilted his head as he sang idly to himself in his head before arriving within the apple orchard.

Applejack was nowhere in sight which Ivory found curious considering the message that she'd had him deliver yesterday...

"Well hiya thar!" "WOAH!" Ivory leapt several hooves into the air from the suprise greeting and landed flat on his stomach before whiping his head around to see a younger yellow coated version of Applejack with a red mane adorning a pretty pink bow and yellow eyes.

"Wow, she's easy on the eyes..." Ivory thought aloud.

"Who's easy on the eyes?" Applebloom asked tilting her head.

'DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!' Ivory panicked in his head. "Dah-uh-um-that is... this tree!" he pointed a hoof at a nearby apple tree, "yep, it sure is easy on the eyes!" Ivory felt like dying of embarassment.

Applebloom tilted her head again, "well Ah guess so..."

'Great, now she probably thinks I'm a wierdo...' Ivory thoguht tragically.

"A-anyway, I'm Ivory nice to meet you." Ivory stood up and held his hoof out.

"Likewise, Ah'm Applebloom." Applebloom replied.

'Pretty name too. Oh for the love of Celestia that better not have slipped out of my mouth...' fortunately for Ivory, it did not.

"Well, let's see what yall got." Applebloom called out as she trotted over to an apple tree. Ivory followed suit.

Applebloom stopped infront of the apple tree, turned around, and hiked up on her forelegs, Ivory noticed that her cutie mark was that of a beautifully carved wooden buffete cabbinet.

"Interesting cutie mark, so what's your special talent?" Ivory inquired just as Applebloom was about to buck. The question made her blush fruiously and completely screw up the trejectory of her hooves which resulted in chiping the bark with the edges of her hooves, loosing balance, and falling flat on her face.

Ivory felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head, 'oops...' he thought to himself.

Applebloom was instantly in his face with a rather infuriated expression on her own. "So yer starin' at mah flank huh?!" she practiacally yelled at him.

A normal stallion would have panicked in such a situation but Ivory's special talent just so happened to be anything conversation related and that included awkward social situations.

"I was merely admiring your fine artform of applebucking when I just so happened to take notice of your cutie-" *slap*

Applebloom backhoofed him, not too hard but it still stung like a mother buck. "don't ya be tryin' that thar fancy talk on meh! Rarity uses it on Applejack all the time and it aint gonna work!" she chided.

'Damn she packs a punch!' Ivory thought shockingly, apparently he and Applebloom had different opinions on what a 'hard hit' was.

The stallion packpeddled from the force and fell on his rump, "OW!" Ivory rubbed his sore face, "that was a bit uncalled for..." he mumbled in agitation.

"Hmph!" Applebloom turned around and returned to the tree.

"Well I do appologize I really was just taking notice of it..." Ivory said as he stood back up and rubbed his face, 'I hope there's not a mark...'

"Ferget it, it's water under the bridge" she said with a neutral voice as she reared up again and bucked the tree with monstrous force.

Apples came raining down into the buckets surrounding the tree.

Ivory stood astonished, "wow, you've got strong legs." he complimented. Applebloom nodded absently.

"So... if you don't mind me asking, what _is_ you're special talent?" Ivory inquired.

"Are yall here to chat or work?" Applebloom chargined.

Ivory was internally annoyed and a little angry but kept quite as he trotted over to the next tree.

"O.K. so you just... kick it?" Ivory double checked, Applebloom nodded.

Ivory turned back to the intimidating tree and looked back at Applebloom who nudged the air with her hoof saying 'well go on'. Ivory gulped as he hiked up on his forehooves and jutted his hind hooves out with as much force as he could muster.

His body seemed to vibrate from the recoil and was left gritting his teeth in pain while his eye twitched. Three apples fell out of the tree.

Applebloom frowned, "that's it? C'mon yall can do better 'n that!" she insisted.

Ivory felt tears of pain beginning to well up, his hind legs felt glued to the tree and began to shake, in a strained raspy voice he let out, "...owww..." and then collapsed.

Applebloom facehoofed, "wow that was hard tah watch." she criticized as Ivory lay limply on the ground.

"Try being in my position, owowowow..." Ivory whined.

Applebloom rolled her eyes, trotted over and poked Ivory's cushiony body, "geeze, yer as soft as Rarity 'n Sweetie Belle... litterally!"

Ivory finally managed to wobble his way back to his hooves, "I'm fine thanks for asking... anyway that hurt! Isn't there an easier way to do this?" he inquired.

Applebloom shook her head, "eenope, yall gotta buck each 'n every tree from here tah that thar marker." she pointed about a quarter of the way down the orchard.

Ivory's mouth dropped. 'She's trying to kill me.'

"That aint too much work for yall is it?" Applebloom asked with a cocked brow.

Ivory gave a shaky smile, "n-no! Ofcourse not! Heh heh." looking back to the tree Ivory gulped.

"Wait a minute... why didn't I think of this before?!" Ivory exclaimed before using his telekinesis to grab each of the apples individually before pulling every single one of them from their stems simultaneously and letting them fall into the buckets.

"Ha ha! I did i-" Ivory's victory was cut short by a tackle into his side knocking him to the ground.

"THAT'S CHEATIN'!" Applebloom screemed in his face as she stood over him.

"Bu-wah-huh?" Ivory stammered out.

"Ah dun' know how all yall Unicorns do it in yer fancy shmancy cities, but here we work hard for what we earn!" she said with practically religious vendictism.

Ivory gulped, Applebloom was scary when she was mad, yet he still had the gall to retort "well as long as the apples are collected I don't see wh-" Applebloom's face was touching his as she glared into his soul, "finish that sentence Ah dare ya." she warned in a dark tone.

"..."

"That's what Ah thought." Applebloom released him, "now fer the next tree, and do it right this time!"

"Yes ma'am..." Ivory slunked his way over to the next apple tree and proceeded to buck. Two apples fell...

"Oh come on! It was three last time!" Ivory shouted at the offensive tree before bucking it repeatedly. "Grr! Gah! Drk! Hya! Aagh! Dah!" at last the tree was void of apples.

"Thar! Twasn't so hard now was it?" Applebloom asked cheerfully.

Ivory panted in exaustion before collapsing yet again.

"Now only 85 more trees to go!" Applebloom pleasantly stated.

Ivory's maw ploped into the ground, 'just kill me now!' When he looked back up, he noticed his cousin trotting up the trail, "hey what's Rarity doing here?" he inquired.

Applebloom looked to see Rarity with a rather distarught expression on her face as she marched her way up to the farmhouse.

"Uh-oh, Applejack's in troooouuubblllleeeee!" Applebloom called out in a teasing voice.

"Hey, what exactly is going on betwen those two? I mean Sweetie said something about Applejack not wanting their relationship to be public but Rarity said 'that is the third time this month' how long has this been an issue?" Ivory asked.

Applebloom sighed as she looked at the barn, "they've been together fer five years but never told anypony 'cause a how famous they all were from savin' the world all the time and bein' the Elements 'o Harmony 'n all. But then recently things have been dyin' down around the world and thar aint a lot 'o crises anymore so Rarity figured they could quit hidin' it 'n all but AJ's scared 'o what others will think 'o her..."

"Wow I had no idea..." Ivory said with a sad frown.

"Well! Back to work!"

"ugh..."

XXXXX

Applejack was cooking up some apple pastries when she heard a knock at her door.

"Now who could that be?" she placed her utensiles back on the counter and trotted over to the door, looking outside through the window, she saw Rarity's scowling face.

"WHAAAA!" Applejack sprinted up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Rarity exclaimed before opening the door and rushing to the stairs, good thing the Apples never locked their doors during the day time.

Rarity just reached the stairs when Applejack slammed the bathroom door shut. Rarity ran up to it and knocked furiously with her hoof.

"Nopony's here!" Applejack yelled out from the other side.

Rarity's eye twitched, "don't insult my intelligence!" she shoulder rammed the door, "open this door up right this instant!"

Applejack was baring the door on the other side with her hind legs, "Now just hold on thar Rarity! yall aint in yer right mind at present!" she tried to reason.

Rarity would have non of it, her horn glowed for a few seconds at which point Applejack noticed her sink turning on and soap being applied to the pooling water before it floated over and splashed onto the door.

AJ's hooves began struggling to stay in place as they became lubricated and eveuntually they slipped alltogether, "w-wo-woah!" AJ fell flat on her face and became sandwiched to the wall when Rarity busted in.

"... ouch..." AJ let out as the door swung shut.

"YYYOU!" Rarity jutted a hoof in AJ's face who cowered in guilt.

Rarity slapped her accross the face with tears in her eyes before sitting on her rump and proceeded to ball her eyes out.

AJ stood up with a frown on her face.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Rarity screemed as she cried.

"Aw come on now Rares, yall know that aint true..." AJ reconciled as she put her foreleg over Rarity's shoulder.

"B-but you're a-ashamed of me! WAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Rarity turned away from AJ.

Applejack sighed, "don't say that, you're the most beautiful mare in the world, how could I ever be ashame of you?"

Rarity snifed, "r-really?" she asked while wiping her face with her hooves.

"Ofcourse hon... Ah love ya." AJ put a hoof on the side of Rarity's face and turned her head so that they were facing oneanother and gave her a kiss.

Rarity whimpered at the warm feel of AJ's lips and snuggled into the crook of her neck.

Applejack enjoyed the feeling of Rarity's warm breath on her neck and held her passionately, "I love you so much Rares." AJ breathed out.

"Then prove it." Rarity looked up into her marefriend's eyes, "go out on a date with me and don't back out this time."

Applejack did a bit of a doubletake at the ultimatum and bit her lip as she looked away.

Rarity's face went blank, "well?"

Applejack's eyes shifted left and right.

Rartiy shoved her off, "figures..." she began trotting away but AJ tackled her to the ground, "alright! I promise we'll go out this Saturday O.K.? Ah'll take you wherever you want to go!"

Rarity squinted, "The Bannered Mare at 7:00 and you better not back out this time or we'll have to seriously reconsider this relationship." and with that, Rarity stormed out of the house.

Applejack gulped.

XXXXX

Vanilla Sanguine finally caught up with her marefriend who was currently En Rout of her mailmare duties.

"Hiya hotstuff!" She called out hapilly as she found herself at Derpy's side.

Derpy looked at her with a shoked expression, "Vanilla! W-what are you doing here?"

Vanilla tiled her head, "well I wanted to see you silly!" she gave Derpy's rump a spank.

Derpy blushed furiously, "l-look I'm working right now!" she squeeked as she hurried forward.

Vanilla cuaght up to her, "I know, and you can still work, you pop in whenever I'm working and I don't mind." Vanilla reasoned.

"You don't deliver mail..." Derpy countered.

"So? Won't having somepony to talk to make it go faster?" Vanilla counter-countered.

Derpy frowned, "I can't have any distractions."

Vanilla stopped, "so I'm a distraction to you?"

Derpy stopped as well and dropped her head, "you know that's not what I meant..."

Vanilla looked at Derpy with an expressionless face, "do I?"

Derpy made a sad face.

Vanilla remained unphazed, "you hardly ever spend time with me."

Derpy opened her mouth to speak but Vanilla held up a hoof, "And I wouldn't mind so much due to the circumstances if not for the fact that it feels like I'm the only one who's bending over backwards to make this relationship work. It seem's like you're not even making an effort." she said coldly.

Derpy looked on the verge of tears and her lip quivered.

Vanilla's resolve began to break, "I-I'm just saying... I wish we had more time together." she scuffed the ground with her hoof, 'how come I always become the bad guy?' she thought to herself.

Derpy looked at the ground, "I know... and I want to spend more time with you I really do but,-"

"BUT! There's always a bucking 'but' isn't there?!" Vanilla snapped in Derpy's face causing the Pegasus to fall back on her rump. "IT'S JUST ONE EXCUESE AFTER ANOTHER! UGH!" Vanilla stomped off.

"Vanilla wait!" Derpy held a hoof out but Vanilla had already turned round a corner. Derpy stared at the ground again as tears begun to stain the dirt. "I'm sorry... she spoke to the empty street. "I love you so much... I'm just... busy a lot..." the extropic mare picked herself up and whiped her eyes and maw before returning to her mailing rout.

Vanilla grumbled to herself as she made her way to her house, "GRR! Frkgr... ugghhhh! Jzzzgggoorrrggh... I'M SORRY!" she screemed out in the middle of the street earning a series of odd looks from several pedestrians.

Vanills froze as her face flushed in embarasment, then quickly skittered around the corner towards her home.

She was in for a supprise however when she saw that her home was on fire, "WHAT THE BUCK?! Oh this is JUST what I freaking need!" she fell onto her stomach and flailed her legs around as she screemed at the top of her lungs completely and utterly losing all dignity.

"Holy crap are you alright?" Cheerilee poked her.

Vanilla panted as she stood back up, "no... my bucking house... oh geeze my house! All of my crap! I spent years collecting so many special things... ugh all my photos and... SON OF A WHORE!" she jumped up and down stomping her hooves into the ground.

"C-calm down!" Cheerilee gasped, "It'll be alright..."

"THE BUCK IT WILL! N-no I'm sorry, you're right... it's just stuff, I can replace it." Vanilla sighed.

Cheerilee rubbed Vanilla's back.

The Unicorn cut her losses, stood up, and began trotting away.

"Where are you going?" Cheerilee asked.

"To guilt my cousin into letting me stay with her."

XXXXX

"Sorry hon, can't let you in. A security guard said as he blocked Scootaloo's path, they were backstage at an auditorium where Sweetie Belle and her band were doing a show.

"You new?" Scootaloo asked.

The guard rose an eyebrow, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Yep you're new." Scootaloo said with a deadpan and a sigh.

A maroon stallion trotted over, "hey Scoots, what's up?"

"Hey Crimson, not much, how are the foals?" Scootaloo replied.

"Oh Dawn's finally learning how to fly, Screen is a little jealous." Crimson replied.

The security whipped his head around to the two, "you two know eachother? Who is this broad?"

Crimson smacked him upside the head, "that's Sweetie's marefriend you dipstick!"

"Well how the buck am I supposed to know that?!" the guard said rubbing his head.

"ugh, newbie... anyway, you can go in, but she's going onstage in a little bit to make it quick."

"Thank's Crimson." Scootaloo trotted inside the dressing room.

The security guard continued to rub his head, "I didn't even know she was a fillyfooler!"

Crimson nodded sadly, "ya but I kinda feel sorry for Scootaloo."

"why's that?"

Crimson sighed, "Sweetie's job is very stressful and I think she likes to take it out on poor Scoots. Why that Pegasus puts up with it I'll never know."

Inside the dressing room, Scootaloo saw her marefriend getting fitted with last touches on her make-up.

"Hey sweet cheeks." Scootaloo said the first corny line to pop into her head.

Sweetie Belle's calm demeanor flipped completely at the sound of Scootaloo's voice as she stared into the dressing mirror. 'no... she _didn't_...' turning her head, she saw Scootaloo standing before her infront of the door, 'she did... I bet Crimson let her in...' Sweetie waved her stagehoof off and the mare left the room, leaving Sweetie and Scootaloo as the only two ponies in the room.

Sweetie calmly trotted over Scootaloo who's stomach began to turn.

"Scotaloo," she began softly with a false smile.

Scootaloo now felt uncomfortable, "y-yes hon?"

"... what are you doing here?" Sweetie continued in her level tone.

"I-I just wanted to come see you..." Scootaloo replied in a shaky voice, she was starting to feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"Oh really? That's nice, that's nice..." Sweetie replied still talking in her overly calm demeanor.

"Sweetie you're scaring me..." Scootaloo said with a frown.

"Really? Don't you like it when I'm not yelling at you?" Sweetie asked while tilting her head with her half lidded smile and air of passive aggressiveness.

Scootaloo's earls folded, "O.K. now you're _really_ scaring me..." she said as she began backing up towards the door.

Sweetie stalked towards her like a predator, "I have no idea what you're talking about honey." she placed a hoof on Scootaloo's shoulder.

Scootaloo gulped.

"You wanna know something Scoots?" Sweetie brought her face in with a twitching eye and the corner of her mouth spasming in a manic smile making Scootaloo shrink into the door, "you wanna know what my problem is?" she asked in a now shaky voice yet still level voice and was half giggling in her speech, "my problem is that my lost little duckling of a marefriend won't leave me. The buck. Alone. A-hahaaaand you would think that woldn't be so big of a problem right? You hang out and spend time together sounds normal right? RIGHT?!" now her voice began to escalate.

"BUT! She also has to come and bother me at my own home! A place that's supposed to be a haven away from the hustle and bustle of the day but no... she also seeks me out there as well." her hoof squeezed tightly on Scootaloo's neck muscle causing her to wince.

"But even THAT'S O.K. because you know what? I have my work! The one place where I can focus on my own problems and do my own thing with just me. BUT NO! SHE EVEN HAS TO COME AND RUIN THAT!"

Scootaloo was beginning to get teary eyed at this point, "I-I'm s-" "DON'T! Don't. You. Even. Dare..." she warned.

Scootaloo whimpered, "I just... I can't stay away from you... I just love you so much..."

Sweetie Belle let go of Scootaloo and sighed 'you know what? I got a better idea' she thought in her head.

"I love you too Scoots and I'm sorry." Sweetie helped Scootaloo up onto her hooves and kissed her full on the lips.

Scootaloo melted into the kiss and felt her worries wash away.

"Why don't you stay around for the show, I'll make sure you get front row seats, m'kay?" she said brushing the tears away from Scootaloo's face.

Scootaloo sniffed with a smile, "O.K. Thanks honey." Scootaloo gave her a last kiss before leaving, "love you sexy!." Scootaloo exclaimed.

"I love you too." Sweetie replied calmly.

A stallion's head popped in form the other door leading to the stage, "Sweetie, you're on in five."

Sweetie turned to him, "alright, oh and can you get a front row seat for Scootaloo?"

The manager nodded, "sure thing."

A couple minutes the auditorium was lined up with a full audience. And Sweetie Belle's band was fully set up.

The band was a bit curious as to why Sweetie had changed the opening song at the last minute but it wasn't a dificult adjustment by any means, Sweetie had wrote it about a year after her and Scootaloo started dating which would actually make the song about a year old from today.

Sweetie trotted up to the mic, "I'd like to dedicate this first song to a very scpecial pony out there by the name of Scootaloo."

Scootaloo's heart fluttered as she beamed a smile.

The drummer clicked his sticks together four times.

"Don't stand! Don't stand so! Don't stand so-close-to-me!"

Scootaloo's beaming smile slowly faded.

The song played through to its conclusion and the crowd gave their applaus.

The band members went back stage to take five and prepare for the next song.

Once the bright lights from the stage turned off, Sweetie could see Scootaloo in the audience, her face briming with tears and face flushed with humiliation. She got up and bolted from the Theatre.

Sweetie trotted into the dressing room with a smirk on her face. Then it dissapeared and was replaced wth a frown.

She stood silently for a few minutes, then she grabbed her head with a hoof and slammed it into the brick wall, "WHAT THE BUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?!" she smashed her skull into the wall four more times before falling to the ground and completely and utterly broke down into a fit of pathetic sobs. "I'M A MONSTER!"

XXXXX

Ivory panted more heavilly than he'd ever panted in his life.

"Wow, yall actually did purty good fer yer first time!" Applebloom commented as she looked at the last apple tree.

"T-thanks..." Ivory mumbled out with barely any energy to support it.

Applebloom trotted up and and offered him a hoof helping him to get his barings.

"Well Ah think yall just may be able tah work here if'n yall can put in just a teeny bit more effort than that in." Applebloom comented.

"R-right... more effort... gotcha..." Ivory responded with an exausted expression.

Applebloom laughed as she patted his back, "ah, don't feel bad, yall did alright fer a Unicorn, why don't yall come in and eat?" she suggested.

Ivory lept into the air with a yip at that.

Applebloom giggled, "woah, calm down thar cowpony." she led him into the barn and joined Applebloom's familly for dinner. Applejack was impressed that Applebloom approved of Ivory for work as was Big Mac. Granny Smith well... she wasn't around anymore unfortunately...

Once dinner was over, Applebloom saw Ivory to the edge of the farm and waved goodbye, "see yall tomorroah!" she said pleasantly.

Ivory waved back, "see ya!" 'wow she's a lot nicer when she's not a slave driver. Cute even.' he added in his head.

Ivory made his way home and stepped through the door to see Sweetie Belle with a medical gauze wrapped around her head as she trotted into the kitchen, "woah! What the hay happened to you?"

"None of your damn business." she replied coldly before entering the kitchen.

"yeesh, I was just asking..." Ivory muttered before finding Rarity at work seweing up a replacement dress from the one she tore yesterday. She seemed in a much better mood.

"Hey Rarity." Ivory breathed out as he plopped down infront of her and rested his head on the sewing table.

"Oh hello dear, did you have fun at your first day of work?" she asked while turning to him to see his mane completely frazzled, his coat filled with dirt splotches, and his hooves chiped. She also could smell the sweat on his skin. "Certainly looks like it." she giggled.

Ivory glared at her, "you knew Applebloom was going to work me to death didn't you?"

Rarity coudln't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing, "maybe!"

Ivory groaned, "still... she is pretty cute... Beautiful actually."

Rarity cocked an eye brow and leaned in, "is that interest I detect in your voice?" she teased.

Ivory rolled his eyes with a smile, "maaaayyyybeeee..." they both giggled like gossiping school foals.

A glass shattering against the wall next to them shocking them out of there laughing causing them to jump in the air and land on their rumps while clutching their chests.

"OH DON'T MAKE ME PUKE!" Sweetie Belle screemed before stomping upstairs.

"What in the BUCK is wrong with that mare?" Ivory snapped.

Rarity sighed, "get used to it dear, this happens a lot..."

A knock sounded at the door.

"Oh!" Ivory called, "is that the therapist that has to make regular trips to this house?" Ivory asked with a cocked brow.

Rarity shot him a look, "don't be nasty."

Ivory held his hooves up in the air, "I'm only teasing relax." And made his way over to the door to open it. "Hello, welcome to Rarity's Boutique, I'm sorry but we're close..d.. right... now... Vanilla?" Ivory tilted his head with an inquisitive face.

"Heh... hey bro... W-what's up?" Vanilla asked.

Ivory binked, "what'd you do..."

"Well a very fine good evening to you too!" Vanilla chimed sarcastically.

Ivory opened the door all the way, "geeze, does nopony have a sense of humor around here? OH! I just remembered, why the hay did you move away from Canterlot hmm?" Ivory stuck his face into Vanilla's

Vanilla recoiled, "phew! You smell like you've been working on a farm all day!"

"I was. Now answe-" "really? what was that like?" "STOP CHASING RABBITS AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Ivory demanded with fake anger.

Vanilla sighed, "I just couldn't handle how stuck up and proper everypony was! It's like you could never have a normal conversation without watching every single word you said and hoping to hay that it didn't seem stupid or even average in the slightest!"

Ivory narrowed his eyes, "hmmm... O.K... but you could've said good bye you know... mom completely spazed out and had the authorities looking for you for two straight weeks."

Vanilla gulped, "r-really? I thought she didn't even like me..."

Ivory frowned, "Vanilla... ofcourse she likes you, she loves you she's your mother."

Vanilla looked at the ground in guilt, "I know... I guess I was just hoping she wouldn't freak out..."

Ivory laughed, "ya, mom not freaking out over something, maybe when she admits that she has terrets."

They both laughed at that.

"Well ya, anyway I moved here six months ago and then three weeks later I met Derpy. A month later I moved into my own home and opened up shop and it's been booming ever since." Vanilla said with a smile.

Ivory smiled back, "well that's cool, anyway what'd you need?"

Vanilla clopped her hoof on the ground, "oh ya! Ohhhh Rarityyy~" she sang out.

"Whatever it is the answer is noooooo~" Rarity sang back pleasantly.

Vanilla wrapped her forelegs around Rarity's hooves, "but my place burned down! I have nowhere to go!"

Rarity yanked her hooves away, "you have more than enough money to get a new place and there's a thing called a hotel."

"But it'll be months before a new house is on the market and I can't _live_ in a hotel!" Vanilla pleaded.

Rarity turned around, "hmph!"

Fake tears welled up in Vanilla's eyes, "are you really going to throw your cousin out on street to fend for herself?!"

Rarity pointed with her hoof, "there's the door."

"RARITY!" Ivory exclaimed, "I've never seen you act so heartless before! And you're supposed to be the Element of Generosity!"

Rarity groaned, "you just _had_ to hit below the belt didn't you?!" she turned back to Vanilla, "FINE! But you're sharing a room with Ivory." Vanilla lept and scooped Rarity up in a crushing hug, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUUUU!"

Ivory joined them, "thanks Rarity, I'll try to make sure you don't regret it."

"I...al...ready...am..." Rarity managed between strained breaths before Vanilla released her cousin allowing her to breath.

After everypony said goodnight to eachother, they got settled in to their respective beds.

Ivory and Vanilla lay in the King sized bed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Thank you for taking a shower." Vanilla whispered.

They both burst out laughing, earning some bangs on the wall from Sweetie's room.

Snickering, the siblings covered their mouths.

'well, Ponyville just keeps getting better and better.' Ivory thought to himself before dozing off.

END OF CHAPTER!

A/N: Maybe I should start calling these episodes instead of chapters... oh well.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED!

P.S. Chaising Rabbits is a term in interpersonal communication that reffers to when someone derails your converstaion by asking about miniscual details until you're talking about something completely different.

for example:

"I went to the grocerie story today and met-"

"Ooooh, were there a lot of people there?"

"Well, ya but anyway-"

"What kinda people were there?"

"I don't know, just people... well there was one guy with an eye patch but any-"

"Was it a black eye patch?"

"What other color would an eye patch be?"

"Depends on what company made it."

"I don't think there's a line of competing companies that makes eye patches..."

"You don't know that..."

I'm sure everyone's been in at least one conversation like that.

Anyway see you next time.

_Bemnal the Fallen_


End file.
